


Revenge, Justice, and Vengence

by Lyall1101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, First Fanfiction, No Romance, Other, Revenge, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall1101/pseuds/Lyall1101
Summary: I didn't plan on being robbed by monsters-or joining the ones who robbed me either. But when I hear about the deaths and suffering they endured, well, perhaps it's time to pick a side, and they may have robbed me, but they're the kindest criminals I've met. Plus, if all this goes right, I'll get a nice paycheck.





	1. Is a Thief Being Robbed Justice?

(Name prone to change)

 

 

I walk down the street, a spring in my step. Today had been busy, with two Inner Ring targets that I had been planning for a while, alongside a small Outer Ring shop that I couldn’t pass up. It’ll be the last time that store owner forgets to lock up after closing.

 

I’m well aware, however, that what I’m doing is risky. I have months worth of food and housing on me, as I walk through the grittiest, poorest part of the city. There’s no way around it, I have to walk through here to get to my safehouse. People usually rob in groups, I just hope I don’t-

 

“Hey you! Stand and deliver!”

 

Fuck. Stand and deliver? What is this, an old movie? I turn around with my hands raised, eyeing up my assailants. It doesn’t look good. 

 

5 of them in a loose semicircle in front of me, spreading out to cover me in a full circle. Every one of them has guns. Even if I ran now, I’d just got shot in the back. 

 

“Can I help you?” I said, hoping to buy some time.

 

“Give us your stuff, all of it. Now.” one of them said, apparently the leader.

 

Double fuck. Out of time.

 

Before I can do deicide whether to give up my bag full of jewels and cash or do something desperate and stupid, a deep voice sounds out from the shadows of a nearby building.

 

“hey pals, why don’t you let the poor man go? he’s at least making an honest living, unlike your thief asses. so... whaddya say?”

 

A skeleton. Standing up for me. Triple fuck.

 

This guy is no doubt in the main monster gang, maybe even the Anarchists. I’ll owe him a favor after this, and he’ll make sure I pay. I’m not sure whether this is better or worse than the other situation.

 

Also... an honest living? I look down at myself, seeing what they see. A person covered in grime and dirt, with a ripped bag. They don’t know that the dust is from climbing in vents, they don’t know that the bag was ripped in my haste to put distance between me and my crimes… I look like a miner from the Pits.

 

Maybe they’d even let me go. After all, they think I have nothing overly valuable, and a monster, even a relatively weak one, is one hell of a foe to humans.

 

My attention was torn back to the scene in front of me when the skeleton stepped forward, revealing a red jacket with blue stains… odd. He took another step, fully out of the shadow now, and I got a closer look. Yikes. It seems that it was blue, but now the… blood? Whatever is covering his jacket, there’s a lot of it.

 

“Get out of here, corpse! This don’t concern you.” The eye-lights in the monster’s sockets flicker off for a second. Now, I may not be an expert on these types of things, but an insult doesn’t seem like the right answer to this situation.

 

“wrong answer.” the monster says. Huh, great minds think alike.

 

A flash of light, and a deafening boom sounded out, before suddenly there were 5 corpses on the ground, some blasted beyond recognition and others impaled with bones.

 

The skeleton turns to me. “you owe me, bud. hand over that bag, and i’ll call it even.”

 

...shit. I debated my chances of getting away unharmed with the bag, but one look at the bodies crushed any will to escape. Right as I was getting ready to hand over the bag, a feminine voice called out “Sans? Where are you?”

 

‘Sans’ looks at me, panicked. “just give me the bag, kiddo. r i g h t n o w.” His eye-lights expand before shrinking to pinpoints, his right one giving off an almost invisible blue smoke trail. I hasten to do what he wants, when a… goat women? Another monster, at any case, rounds the corner, looking relieved. 

“Ah Sans, there you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 2nd (Technically like 4th or 5th, but those were one-shots) fanfiction, my first Undertale one, and my first one on this site. If you enjoyed, please add kudos and comment. Thanks for reading!


	2. Secret Meeting

“oh, hey toriel. hehe. just getting a bit of money for our cause.”

This monster, ‘Toriel’, looks at him disbelievingly. “Sans? Did this human attack you?”

“naw. we need money, though, right?”

“Sans, this will not generate anywhere _near_ enough money.”

At this point, I’m pissed. I think I crack a tooth with how hard I clench my jaw to keep from calling out in anger. Who the fuck do these monsters think they are? Then as Sans opens his mouth to respond, I lose control. But before I can yell in their faces, no matter the consequences, I’m interrupted.

“I’m calling the police, dust-sacks!” a man suddenly calls out, all three of us looking at him surprised. He has ‘91’ dialed already on his cellphone, finger poised over the 1 button to finish the call. Suddenly, he and his phone glow blue. He’s yanked back while the phone is yanked towards me. I flinch as it almost clips me, before continuing its path to Sans’ hand. The man scrambles up, and flips us off before running away, shouting threats and asking if, “ANYONE GET THAT ON RECORDING?!?!”

Toriel marches toward Sans, yanking the phone out of his hand and looking like she wants to slap him. “Sans! What in the world were you thinking, robbing this person, then attack another? Apologize!”

Sans laughs humorlessly. “heh. you said we needed money, toriel. i’m getting some, jeez. and do you really want the police coming here? also... no.”

At this point, I do cut in. “Do you fucking mind? What the fuck do you think you’re doing, robbing me like this, then telling him to _apologize_!? There are witnesses! I’ll fucking sue! I’ll take this to court, bitch!” Toriel winces when she sees that I’m right, there are in fact several people nearby, and they don’t look happy with the monsters. Sans just looks amused, in a -you’re-fucking-dead-if-you-try-anything way. I don’t appreciate feeling like dirt on his shoe, but I’m starting to remember the corpses around me. They damper my anger, reminders of how powerful this guy (girl? He seems like a guy, hard to tell with a skeleton) is.

Toriel huffs nervously and looks at me for a moment. “Oh! Human! We’re inviting humans to join us, if you pass some tests.” Sans’ amusement is wiped out, and argues before I can even process this sudden change of topic. “what the fuck you doing, toriel? this guy ain’t got the skills of a master thief, he’s a freakin’ snitch miner.” Toriel falters before I cut in. “Why would I want to go to your shit meeting, anyway? Joining a gang of monsters doesn’t seem like the best business choice.”

Sans seems to be angry at this, even though I'm basically agreeing with him that I shouldn't come. Apparently his ego is more important than his goals.

He takes Toriel away and they argue out of earshot. Creeping a bit closer while they're both distracted, I hear a bit. From what I can tell, they've come to the conclusion that they've switched sides. Apparently, they both think I'd be slaughtered at one of their 'meetings'. So, Sans is suddenly very for me coming, while Toriel is a bit nicer, and doesn't want me to come. Gee, thanks Sans. 

I wonder,  _should_ I press to go to their meeting? Ignoring the debate raging in my head as to wether or not it was a death trap... it really couldn't hurt. I can't live like this forever, and all the other,  _human_  gangs, are rather... well, I'd rather not work for them.

That decided, I marched over to them, and interrupted them rather rudely. “I’ll go to your fucking meeting if I want to, dipshit! When and where is it?”

Toriel narrows her eyes, cutting Sans off before he can even begin. “If you come, you will be killed. I really do not approve-” Sans cuts her off this time, stepping towards me.

“be at the statue of morias. 3:50.” I had the feeling he just wanted to see me die, but I was determined to come. And win. Even if it was a stupid idea, I could get valuable information by working side-by-side with monsters. Of course, I wouldn’t go in totally unprepared for betrayal.

“I’ll be there.” Unless he wanted to straight up kill me, the meeting place has to be within 10 minutes of the statue. Far, in a city. Too far to search for in just a few hours. But whether the meeting place is 10 seconds away or 10 days, I won’t chicken out when it's free protection, information, and maybe even a paycheck!

“good.” Sans just… disappeared. I felt a taste in my mouth, like TV static… If that was a taste. Toriel just sighed, and began walking away. “Good luck, my child. You’ll need it.”

“Thanks… Toriel.” I tried to sound out the name, Sans’ low voice made it hard to hear. She just looked over her shoulder, and smiled.

She can wish me luck all she wants, but if I have my way, luck is going to have nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to churn these out until I get to like the 4th chapter, where it starts getting more unique. Then I'll probably update about once a week. Thanks for reading!


	3. Shortcuts that aren't very Short.

It’s night, it’s cold, and I’m late. I have no idea where the stupid statue is, but it _should_ have been where I parked 10 minutes ago.

 

Wandering around lost, I finally stumble onto it. A street sign is nearby, and I look at it. _Fire Avenue._ I take out the piece of paper stuck in my pocket. _Fire St._ Of fucking course. Just my luck.

 

I sigh, then start to walk up to the statue. I’m wondering what the chances are Sans is still waiting when two things happen. First, I realize that my backup is waiting for me on the very real, and very not here Fire Street. Second, I get tapped on the shoulder. Instincts kicking in, I spin around and lash my foot out at the opponent's knees before seeing a flash of bones. Before I can stop my momentum, my foot, along with my entire body, is caught in a blue glow.

 

“getting a bit hasty there.” Sans doesn’t look particularly thrilled with my late arrival, and trying to kick him probably didn’t help either.

 

“Sorry. You surprised me.” He opens his mouth, and before he can say anything I cut him off. “Yeah yeah, I know. Had trouble finding this place.”

 

He smirks in a way that is both mocking and humorless. “figures. hold tight.” He then drops me, before grabbing my shoulder as the world around us disappears.

 

First everything is bleached of color in a matter of seconds. Grays and whites abound, with pitch black shadows. Then I noticed that I cannot move, before the pavement around us starts to be stripped away in a roar that I can’t exactly hear, but can feel. It shakes me, literally. Even though I don’t move an inch, I feel like a ragdoll in a tornado. Then the destruction closes in around us, spiraling towards us. Me. I realize what a stupid move this was, trusting a stranger, and that I’m going to die here, helpless.

 

That thought fills me with an emotion I can’t really describe, only act on. I put all my force in moving myself from this heap I’m stuck in, and slowly I begin to unfold like a sheet being pulled. Up until now Sans had just sat there, staring at me with a cold smile, but now he looks utterly shocked. As I rise, I dimly note that gravity seems to be non-existant for me, even helping me stand. Most of my brain was too fired up with the pressure as the swirling void was seconds away from devouring the ground under our feet, though I doubt this was a suicide mission for Sans.

 

My ears popped explosively, and my legs suddenly burned like they were set on fire. Defeated, gravity retook me and I collapsed as the ground beneath us fell away. As my limp body followed it into the void, I felt a light surround me. I _felt_ it. As my eyes finally registered that yes, a crystal white light was enveloping me, I disappeared, and all went truly black.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When I came too, Sans was standing over me. “you’re very determined, you know.” The part of my brain that wasn’t on fire (A small, small part) registered that determination was, in fact, the emotion I felt before. While I mulled over this in silent pain, he continued, leaning close to me. “that was long and scary for one reason: to scare _you_. you were never in any real danger. now get up, everyone’s watching us.”

 

My muscles gave an explosive protest as I rose up, groaning silently. I would have gladly screamed, but my voice was so sore I dared not even whimper for fear of setting off a barrage of pain in the only part of my body that was relatively untouched. I felt like I was ran over by a truck everywhere else, but my throat only felt like it was smashed by a brick. A small brick.

 

I see Toriel approach me, then look at Sans. “Sans, we have _talked_ about this! I don’t care if they are new, one normal, quick shortcut is all that’s needed!”

 

“but toriel, i gave them the special treatment. they should thank me, really. it’s not easy putting on shows that impressive.”

 

Goddammit Sans.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, and the short chapter! The next chapter may take longer as well, because I'm going to edit Chapter 2 to make it clearer what goes on before continuing. In case you didn't get it, Sans likes taking the newest people on super special and terrifying shortcuts that make it clear how much power he has. He likes to keep everybody under control. It's slightly painful, but not too painful. So long as you don't try to do something silly like fight the void's power and get up. Again, his violent nature now will soon be explained in chapter... more like chapter 4 now. Maybe even 5. Or 6. Sorry! I'm trying to cut these off at natural times, so what I think will take one chapter might take 2 or 3 due to my silliness. Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I edited it, if you want to, you can go back to get a better picture of what happened. Next chapter will be uploaded soon!


	4. A Test of Reactions

I follow Sans and Toriel as they walk towards a circle of humans, sitting on the ground. They shuffle over to make room, and as I sit down, I have the absurd feeling of a little kid in school, sitting in a show-and-tell.

 

Toriel clears her throat to grab our attention, unnecessarily. Everyone had already lost interest in me and was staring at her. “Thank you for coming here,” she said. “I know you might be wondering at some of the… specifics, of this offer. We will have a competition, and one person will emerge as the winner. That person will work for us, helping us with various things, including entry to human-only places. This contest  _ will _ be deadly. If you wish to leave, go now.”

 

Everyone looked at each other. I caught Sans eye...socket? He looked a bit surprised at something. I think. It’s hard to see what his little lights in his sockets mean. From what I could tell, it was Toriel’s nonchalance that shocked him. Judging from how she acted before, she wasn’t the most steely criminal. A few people then got up and walked away.

 

Toriel looked at those of us remaining, about 10 or so. “Are you ready? Let’s get started.”

 

Guns, shrouded in blue, were suddenly thrown at us. I scrambled away and ran back to some crates. Without breaking stride, I leaned down and grabbed a pistol, reaching for the safety only to find that it isn’t there. Weird.

 

Scrambling behind a wooden box, presumably filled with weapons or drugs, I hear more shouts and cries of pain amidst rapid gunfire, before suddenly it gets very quiet. Toriel’s voice booms out, making me flinch. “4 of you left! Very quick thinking, all of you. Hiding behind these crates.”

 

I cursed at her under my breath, considering peeking out. The sound of more gunfire and a splattering of bullets that whizzed past me made me reconsider. A single cry of pain, than nothing. 3 to go, unless they both killed each other. I then heard more gunfire start up, and braved a pick around the corner. 

 

Seeing a heavy-set, bearded man making waves of bullets with a minigun, I naturally panicked. He wasn’t aiming at me, but he would be in a bit. I’m not sure if he got his target, his bullets spray up a lot of blood from dead bodies, and the broken crates sent wooden chips flying everywhere.

 

Taking not-so-careful aim at him, I fired several shots. The first one hit him somewhere, the other were thrown off by the lack of recoil. I was expecting it to at least jerk back a bit, but it was as still as a laser gun. Preparing to jerk it back into position, I actually moved it away while firing. Whoops.

 

He turned around, and I ducked back behind my wooden crate. Bullets bounced off whatever was inside, and I could only sit there, low to the ground, as everything flew, lead ricocheting everywhere, wood thrown up in a shower of splinters.   

 

Peeking around the opposite side of the crate, I blindly fired everywhere. I heard a cry of pain and then silence. Did I… win? Is this a trap?

 

I wait. And wait. And wait. After about 5 minutes, I jump out and start pull my gun up, only to find Toriel and Sans sitting there. Toriel had a pleasantly surprised, almost proud look on her face, while Sans looked like he stepped in something nasty and was about to scrape it off the sole of his shoe.

 

Toriel flinches, while one of Sans’ eye sockets turns blue, colored vapor and smoke mixing together as they rise off of it.

 

“Sorry!” I cry out, only to find I can’t hear myself say anything.

 

Toriel and Sans both look like they say something, but I can’t hear. I try speaking again, and can feel the vibrations of my voice, but… no dice. Raising my voice (I think), I shout out “I can’t hear anything! Not even myself!” It feels very weird to talk without hearing your voice.

 

Toriel says a few more things, before looking at Sans helplessly. Sans growls. I mean, I can’t hear it, but I can only assume that he’s growling, with that expression.

 

Rudely grabbing my wrist, he pulls me away at what is basically a job, surprisingly strong. I don’t think I could have broken his grip if I wanted to.

 

After dragging me a bit further, Sans stops and sighs. I think. He snaps his fingers, and suddenly I have a rushing sensation pulse through my ears, along with a very loud  _ “Pop!” _ . “better?” Sans asks me, his deep voice now seeming overly loud. I just nod. 

 

“come on then. we don’t have all day, and our leader is waiting.”

 

“Your… leader?”

 

Toriel answer this time, flustered from catching up to us. “Yes, our leader. She’s a bit new.”

 

Before I can ask why, Sans growls “undyne won’t be happy if we’re late.”

 

Undyne. I think I’ve heard that name before. Hearing this name…

  
...sends shivers up my spine. I can only hope I have the determination to deal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's posting this with no editing at 4 in the morning! :D
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuses. Just... that was horrible, I'm going to try and make up for it, and write tomorrow as well. Well, today. Later. When I wake up.
> 
> So...
> 
> Toriel seems non-caring, will be explained... soon-ish. Sans' whole deal-o will be explained next chapter.
> 
> Yeah! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Also, totally did not have to retype Undyne and the work "reading" like 6 times each. My brain is deeeead. :P)


	5. The Wall

I take the time to look around as we walk. We’re in a warehouse, steel gray and utilitarian. Beyond the wreckage of our “test”, there’s a fairly normal looking setup of crates in various states of unpacking. Windows are all high up, letting in plenty of light, but keeping plenty of shadows as well. Steel girders are visible on the high roof, criss-crossed by walkways with solid-looking railings. All in all, it’s surprisingly… organized? Effective? It’s the fact that this exists at all, that surprises me. I got the picture of monster gangs as shady, shabby, and rundown. This place, however, suggests the opposite.

 

Sans looks at me, and I get the feeling he wants to smirk at my surprised face, but his hatred for me holds him back. Wow, I’ve never felt quite as warm inside as when he looks at me like I’m spoiled milk.

 

Eventually, we reach a steel door. Toriel knocks once, twice, pauses, then knocks 6 times, each knock echoing loudly. The door slides open with a light  _ beep _ , and we step inside. Upon entry I see a tired-looking fish women sitting behind a wooden desk, various papers and nick-knacks scattered about its surface. She has her hair in a ponytail, and its color is one that might have been a brilliant red at one time, but is now faded and dull, like dried blood. She sizes me up, like I’m just a new gun shipment. 

 

Sighing, she wheels her chair around, and I’m surprised to see that she’s in a wheelchair, with one arm missing. “This the one?” Her voice is rough, and before Toriel or Sans can even nod she makes a shooing motion with her hand. “Come with me, then. You guys stay out here.”

 

She starts to wheel herself toward another door, which opens automatically for her. I hurry and catch up, surprised by how sudden this all is. The hall is like any other, just bare and gray, so I focus on studying who I presume is Undyne, to distract me from Sans’ burning gaze. It’s silent for a long while before she speaks up.

 

“This is all very sudden, human.” I’m a bit surprises by her echoing of my thoughts. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can let you go even now, you know.”

 

I only need a moment to think this over. I might be at their mercy now, but I’m determined to get  _ something _ out of this, not just a free pass to go back to my old life. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I’m still confident I can get out, one way or another. “I’m sure.”

 

She just sighs. “Coming up is The Wall that tells of The Attack.” She seems very tense, now. I feel like these name are important, that I should remember them. The door at the end of the hall slides open of its own accord as we get near, and I gasp as my head cranes back, looking at an enormous… well, wall. A huge, no,  _ gigantic _ wall, made of steel, looking both modern yet somehow ancient at once. A wall inscribed with pictures, with symbols and letters and dates and history, looking as if it was carved there with lasers. The wall itself reminded me of skyscrapers, while the drawings and stories cut into it reminded me of cave paintings.

 

Undyne begins narrating, slipping into a different voice, and I forgot myself. I’m caught up in her tale, as she tells me of human mages, barriers, and souls. Of the last child that fell, and died willingly to free them all. Of the harsh taxes, of the human-only stores, of such ordinary things that made them turn to crime in order to survive. And of the Attack. “It was sudden, swift, and brutal. So, so many of us died… Asgore was our effective leader, Sans kept teleporting us into his jail cell to talk with him. They crept up on him while he was sleeping, and attacked. But he was much harder to kill then they imagined, and woke up while they stabbed him over and over again. But even when he woke up, he tried to reason with them. By the time he started attacking back, it was too late.” I take a breath. Wow. Their leader gone. That  _ is _ devastating. I think it’s over… before she starts talking again.

 

“The same time that was happening, they attacked the rest of us. I lost my legs and arm that day, in the initial explosion. We lost so many… Alphys, Napstablook… Papyrus. I loved Alphys. I still have to listen to her tapes she made, to understand what we’re using, what we’re up against, in scientific terms. I miss her so much… But at least I could handle it. I can handle it. Sans… Papyrus was his brother. He’s not the same now.”

 

“Wow…” I whispered, still entrapped in the tale she had so expertly spun. She was surprisingly good with words. She seemed to snap out of a trance, and was now defensive, embarrassed that I saw so much.

 

“Well. Go back the way we came, and Toriel will show you to your room. I… I’m going to stay here for a bit.”

 

Gathering my courage, I turned back. I’m not sure I can face Sans now, even if he is a short little piece of shit. His brother… And Toriel, she looked a lot like a drawing I saw on the wall… One of Asgore.

 

I set down the hallway, casting one last glance back at the sight of Undyne sitting in her chair before the gigantic, carved wall, the sun coming in through the windows, outlining her figure. Whatever happens now… I can’t turn back. Not yet. I’m close to something, I can feel it. I just don’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyy. So, yeah! While Toriel is complicated and will be explained later, Sans is explained right here. Papyrus died, and he's now more than a bit messed up. Thanks for reading this far! I hope to have the next chapter up by Tuesday, showing what exactly this so-far-unnamed person was hired for. Yes, he will be named. And if this all seems a bit rushed, sorry. It might be explored a bit more in-depth later, but basically they need new, quick-thinking, smart human agents, fast. So, they do what they did with this guy's group. Through guns and see who survives. Not exactly rocket science, but it works. Ish.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to leave politics out of this, as I realize the whole "Wall" thing with the USA election is tempting fate, but please. No politics, not even for the memes. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Never thought I'd ever say "Not even for the memes."
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
